Help Me Escape
by StRawBeRRiE-dReaMz34
Summary: [InuKagMirSan]Sango, a young model is forced to work with a loudmouth photographer, Inuyasha Taoshi. On one condition: She hires her best friend as her personal designer. Will Sango's mischievious ways hook her best friend and photographer up?


AN: Hey everyone! Hope you like this. It's my first REAL one 'cause my others are on a different username, so it's probably not the best. But even though, I hope you all enjoy my fanfic!!  
  
Disclaimer: No, sadly *sniff sniff* I don't own Inuyasha. But someday... someday I will!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *people ignore crazy girl laughing in streets*  
  
Summary: [InuKagMirSan] Sango, a young model is forced to work with a loudmouth photographer, Inuyasha Taoshi. On one condition: She hires her best friend as her personal designer. Will Sango's mischievous ways hook her best friend and photographer up?  
  
*  
  
Help Me Escape  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
*  
  
"What do you want this time?" A beautiful, young model asked in annoyed tone towards Sesshomaru Taoshi, her boss and the president of FukaiMori Inc.  
  
"Sango, Sango, Sango. If you do not learn how to keep that temper of yours, you could be on the brink of losing an important job... like right now." His voice was calm, but stern, like a father's. Something he would practice on his seven-year-old daughter, Rin. "Now, please. Have a seat." With a small "Hmph.", she crossed her arms, sat down in the leather couch, and put a scowl on her face. "Do you know why I called you in here?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sess, but I do believe I asked you the same question." Fake sweetness was oozing all over her sentence.  
  
"Drop the attitude, Sango. You know that I am in no mood today."  
  
"Sorry, Sess, but I'm a model. I'm all about attitude, and it's practically my life. SO try something a little smarter than these lame puns." She looked annoyingly at her fingernails, long and polished to perfection. "So... be a dear and fork over the news."  
  
"I'm sure this will make you very happy" Oh how no emotion was put at all.  
  
"Skip the small talk and let's get to the point. You know as well as everyone else in this industry that I have a shoot to do in a couple hours. So, spill."  
  
"It's about your photographer, Miroku Houshi."  
  
Her eyes shot from half-lidded to extremely awake. "Houshi? Is he dead?" She practically jumped out of her seat with joy. She looked so happy, like someone who had just a little too many cans of Coca Cola.  
  
"Not exactly. I'm removing him from your presence."  
  
Sango shot him a quizzical stare. "Let's pretend I'm totally clueless in everything you're saying."  
  
"I'm firing Miroku and giving you a new photographer."  
  
Sango lumped in her seat. "It's not as good as Houshi's funeral, but it's okay... I guess." She paused, a horror-stricken look on her face. "This 'new job' of his has nothing to do with me, right?"  
  
"Oh, no. Of course not." She let out a sigh of relief. "Miroku will be my new personal assistant."  
  
She scoffed. "Personal assistant? Please. That's just a fancy name for a secretary." She had to stop. The conversation of the perverted photographer was making her sick. "So... who's the new photographer supposed to be?"  
  
"I've gathered the best around Japan. And... as much as you may disagree, it came up to one certain person: My little brother."  
  
"WHAT?!" Sango erupted from her seat and was huffing at a fast rate. "Inuyasha?! What in the world possessed you to hire him?!"  
  
"Well, technically, I can't be possessed. I am demon. Besides that, Inuyasha is an excellent photographer. Together, you two make a great team." He stated calmly.  
  
"Sesshomaru!!" She whined. "Please reconsider! This is the same insignificant, arrogant, ignorant, spoiled brat who told me I had better luck playing a hippo than a super model!! The same brat that set me up date with the pervert!! The same brat that signed me up for a stripping contest!!"  
  
"Please, Miss Taijiya. That was three years ago. Things have changed now, he is much more mature than you would expect."  
  
"Honestly, Sesshomaru. I mean this is Inuyasha we're talking about!!"  
  
He sighed as he closed his eyes. "Tell you what. If you keep Inuyasha, I will let you have one thing you would like."  
  
"Anything I want?" She repeated quietly to absorb his words.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really?" Then, a cocky smirk came on her face. "I think I want a..."  
  
'Why do I feel like this is going to cost me a lot of money?' Sesshomaru sighed again as he waited for Sango's answer.  
  
"I've decided." She beamed. "I want my own personal designer to come with us during the shoots. She will create original pieces for me, and only me, to wear."  
  
"All right then. I'll call the best in Japan." He reached for the phone, but a hand clamped over it. He looked up to see the hand connected to Sango, who was waving her index finger with her free hand.  
  
"No, no, no. I have someone in mind. She's a good friend of mine and she knows more than anyone my personality. She can make clothes that suit me and fit me perfectly." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey, ya big dope. It's me Sango. Listen, I got you a job." Squeals could be heard on the other line. "Yeah, yeah. Warm fuzzies all around. My boss wants you here by 4, kay? I'll see you then. Oh yeah, and make sure to bring something to dance in. Kay? Bye." The smirk Sango was wearing on her face was reassuring... or frightening, whichever one.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A loud slam was heard from the very first floor in the building. Up the stairs came a grumbling hanyou, his hair long and the beautiful shade of silvery-white. He carried with him a portfolio and camera equipment (AN: Three guesses who this hottie is.) "Hey, Fluffy!" He called out as he kicked Sesshomaru's door open.  
  
Sesshomaru sat at his desk, not an amused look on his face. "Don't call me that." He cleared his throat. "Inuyasha, I trust you remember Miss Taijiya."  
  
He stared at the girl sitting at the couch. "You mean Sango? Sess, you know Sango's too much of a tomboy to be so formal." Sango would be seen in the background fuming over his words. "She looks the same, but I see years of working out didn't do anything to her chubbiness."  
  
"Sesshomaru!! I thought you said this piece of crap changed!!" Sango erupted from her seat and pointed to the smirking hanyou, who sat comfortably on the leather couch she got out of.  
  
"Yes, Miss Taijiya. I thought so too..." Sesshomaru glared hard at his little brother.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your panties in a bunch." He crossed his arms and put on a scowl. "I'll do whatever the heck you hired me for and we'll get this over with. I got an apartment to pay for, you know."  
  
Sango slightly steamed off. "You got an apartment?"  
  
"Yeah. It's down by the street and the manager just told me he would rent it to me. So, as soon as we finish this shoot, I'll take my money, and come back for some more. Deal?"  
  
She stared at his hand, eyeing it suspiciously. Reluctantly, she took it. "Deal." That's when her cell phone rang. She flipped it open. "Hello? Oh, hey. I'll be downstairs in just a few minutes. Yeah, hold on a sec." She put her hand over the phone and turned to her boss. "Sess, does this building still have a gym on the first floor? You know, near the indoor garden for shoots?""  
  
"Yes, Sango. Miroku requested it..."  
  
"For his own perverted needs." Inuyasha decided to add. This time, Sango had to agree with him.  
  
She returned to her phone. "I'm gonna get ready, so wait right there. I'll take you to the gym. Later." She flipped her phone off and put it in her purse. "Sess, my designer's here and she has her portfolio and everything. What time do you wanna meet her?"  
  
"Right after you do whatever you're doing with her. Fine with you?" He didn't even look up. He continued to sort papers.  
  
She beamed. "Great! I'll see you later." She paused and turned to Inuyasha. "It seems I'll be seeing you later too. Bye." With that said, she walked out the door.  
  
"Inuyasha. Go find Miroku and go to the gym. Wait till the ladies are finished and then you can take pictures. Okay?"  
  
"Sure thing..." He picked up his stuff and stopped at the door. "Later... Fluffy." And then, he ran for his life, being chased by an angry brother.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha walked towards Sesshomaru's main office, and there his best friend sat, feet propped up on the desk, a newspaper on his face. It obviously meant one thing: He was asleep. Inuyasha did the only thing he could do: Wake his dear friend up ever so sweetly. "MIROKU!! WAKE THE HELL UP!!!" Ah... how considerate Inuyasha was.  
  
Miroku let out a yelp and fell to the floor, startled by his friend ridiculous actions. "W-Well... ni-ni-nice seeing you too, I-I-Inuyasha..." His voice was still shaky.  
  
"Come on, Sess wants us in the gym." He saw the lech's grin. "Don't be thinking about that right now, Miroku."  
  
"How can I not? Seeing beautiful ladies working out to be thin. Glistening in their sweat. Ah... what a beautiful world..." He raced out the door, Inuyasha following him. After running down thirteen flights of stairs, you'd think Miroku would be tired. Oh, how wrong everyone was. They both stood at the big doors leading to the gym, Inuyasha out of breath and Miroku, bursting with unused energy. "Let us go in, my friend. They pushed the doors only to find a circle of people and pounding pop music. They were standing around something that obviously needed space.  
  
There were many guys along the sides, throwing wolf whistles and calling to whoever was in the circle, which obviously had to be a girl. Inuyasha pushed himself through the bustling crowd, dragging Miroku there behind him. When he finally reached the circle, his jaw dropped to the floor.  
  
There stood a gorgeous girl, dancing to the beat. She wore a white tank top and tight jeans. Inuyasha took note of long legs, slender waist, and full chest. She turned for a spin, and then he saw. He saw her face. Beautiful, unlike any other, like a goddess. Her face simply glowed... even though she was covered in light sweat. He wanted her, who didn't? Her hips shook in provocative movements, tempting him to go after her and talk to her.  
  
When the music finally ended, he decided to make his move. Sango grabbed the mysterious goddess by the wrist and dragged her towards them. "Hey, Inuyasha, Miroku. This is my best friend and new personal designer, Kagome Higurashi."  
  
AN: Well... that's the first chapter! Review so I can continue, later! 


End file.
